El niño que no quería crecer
by Nuwanda Marauder
Summary: Hay una estrella que brilla especialmente esa noche. Su madre suele decirle que las estrellas brillantes pueden conceder deseos. "Ojalá no creciera jamás".


**_Este fic participa en el reto "Había una vez…" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._**

Tanto el personaje de Bill como el de todos los Weasley y la mencionada Madriguera, son propiedad de JK Rowling y de su mente maestra.

Tanto Peter Pan, como Campanita, como los niños perdidos y los piratas, los indios y las sirenas, junto con el País de Nunca Jamás, son propiedad de James Matthew Barrie.

* * *

**El niño que no quería crecer.**

_13 de agosto de 1981._

_La Madriguera, Devonshire_, _Inglaterra._

El pequeño Bill Weasley observa la cuna donde descansa su nueva hermana. Llegó a la casa hace poco menos de una hora y el mayor de los hermanos no puede dejar de mirarla. Con dos días de nacida, Ginevra ya tiene una fina capa de pelusa rojiza sobre la cabeza. Su diminuto rostro está poblado de pecas.

Bill suelta un bufido cuando Percy entra en la habitación con _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ bajo el brazo. Se lo tiende con mirada exigente.

-¿Me ayudas a leerlo?

Su hermano lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Pídele a mamá.

-Está ordenando la ropa para _ella_-señala a Ginevra con la cabeza y hace un puchero.

-Pues léelo tú solo-dice Bill cortante, antes de abandonar la habitación. Sube las escaleras y se encierra en su dormitorio.

Está harto de tantos hermanos. Está cansado de todos ellos. De Charlie, que lo único que hace es leer cosas de dragones y hablar de dragones y jugar con sus miniaturas de dragones. De Percy, que con sus cuatro años ya está aprendiendo a leer y se pasa pidiéndole ayuda. De Fred y George, que rompen cosas todo el día –_mis cosas_\- y solo saben reírse de eso. Hasta de Ronald, que apenas sabe caminar y babear todo. Y, _por supuesto_, de Ginevra.

_Mamá siempre quiso una niña. _

Desde que Ginevra nació, ninguno de sus otros seis hijos parece importarle. Bill siente que podría desaparecer y su madre jamás llegaría a enterarse. Con tantos hermanos, él ya no es el hijo mayor, el responsable, el orgullo de su padre, la luz de su madre. Ya no es nadie.

Cuando era chico, toda la atención iba para él. Ahora, con suerte su madre recordará su nombre. Y en un año será peor: se irá a Hogwarts. Teme que, a la vuelta, nadie aparezca en la estación para recogerlo, porque se habrán olvidado completamente en su ausencia.

Suelta un largo suspiro de anhelo y abre la ventana para que entre un poco de aire. Una brisa tibia le recorre el rostro. Es verano y hace muchísimo calor. Hay una estrella que brilla especialmente esa noche. Su madre suele decirle que las estrellas brillantes pueden conceder deseos.

-Ojalá no creciera jamás-murmura con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se acuesta en su cama y trata de dormir. Desea con todo su corazón ser un niño por siempre. Alejarse de todos sus hermanos. Desaparecer. Cierra los ojos con fuerza.

No sabe si llegó a dormirse. De repente escucha un ruido que lo sobresalta y abre los ojos.

Sigue en su habitación, aún es de noche. Pero hay una sombra que se proyecta en el piso a través de la ventana, con la luz de las estrellas marcando su contorno.

Su corazón da un salto. Bill dirige la mirada hacia el lugar donde surge la silueta. Parado en el alfeizar de la ventana, hay un joven de quince años con una capa verde y un sombrero a juego, en el cual posa una pluma roja. Distingue su sonrisa traviesa a pesar de la oscuridad.

Bill trata de gritar, pero su garganta no emite ruido. Se ha quedado con la boca seca y abierta.

-¿Fuiste tú el niño que deseó no crecer jamás?-pregunta el intruso, con una voz que promete aventuras y vivencias inolvidables.

No es posible. No es posible que ese niño supiese que había deseado aquello. No había forma de que lo escuchase susurrar.

_A menos que sea un mago_, piensa.

Finalmente, asiente con la cabeza.

-Genial-dice el niño, y hace algo que provoca que el corazón de Bill se detenga por un segundo: salta muy alto dentro de su habitación y queda sentado en el aire, cruzado de piernas.

-¿Có… cómo has hecho eso?-tartamudea.

El niño sonríe.

-¡Con polvo de hada!-asegura.

Bill sabe que existen las hadas, por supuesto, y que vuelan. Lo que no sabía era que pudiesen hacer volar a otros.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta.

-Soy Peter Pan-da una voltereta en el aire-. Y vengo del País de Nunca Jamás. Vengo a buscarte.

-¿De dónde?-se extraña Bill.

-De Nunca Jamás-repite él-. Allí, mira-señala por la ventana. Bill se levanta y mira donde apunta su dedo. Es la estrella a la que le pidió el deseo.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-quiere saber, pero Peter simplemente se encoje de hombros.

-Allí los niños jamás crecen-le cuenta-. Hay niños perdidos, niños a los que sus familias no quisieron. Y nunca más tendrás que volver a crecer-asegura-. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Bill mira sobre su hombro. Piensa en su madre y en su padre. ¿Se preocuparán por él si se va? ¿Se acordarán de él a la mañana siguiente? _No, no lo harán_. Solo pensarán en Ginevra, y en Ronald. En Fred y en George y, con suerte, en Percy y en Charlie. Pero no en él.

Peter Pan le extiende una mano y Bill la toma con firmeza. Peter sonríe.

-¡Campanita!-exclama.

Bill está apunto de preguntarle qué quiere decir, cuando una ráfaga de luz brillante entra por la ventana, dejando un rastro de algo que parece brillantina. Comienza a formar un remolino sobre su cabeza y un brillante polvo dorado lo cubre del pelo a los pies. Sus talones se separan del suelo, hasta que la punta de sus dedos pierde contacto con toda plataforma firme. Está volando.

-¡Vamos!-grita Peter-. ¡La segunda estrella a la derecha y todo recto hasta el amanecer!

Y sale por la ventana. Bill lo sigue, o lo intenta, al menos. Porque volar no es tan fácil como parece. Finalmente, logra dominarlo. Es como nadar en el aire, y a Bill le encanta nadar. Sigue a Peter a través de la noche y de las estrellas. La luna está casi llena. Es como una bola de cristal a lo lejos. Siente que puede rozarla con la punta de los dedos. Es una magia increíble que jamás había visto.

-¡Prepárate!

Escucha el grito de Peter, pero no le sirve de mucho. Porque no se puede preparar para el tirón que siente en la cabeza y que se extiende por todo su cuerpo. Cree que en ese momento mide unos cinco o seis metros. Está estirado y fino, y pasa por un agujero brillante que antes parecía una estrella.

La noche desaparece de pronto y ve el agua a sus pies. Una isla a lo lejos, con enormes montañas y bosques infinitos. Un eterno arcoíris la corona.

-Aquí nunca es de noche, jamás hay tormenta-le cuenta Peter, mientras sobrevuelan el mar-. El tiempo no pasa. Vivimos para jugar y lo hacemos todo el tiempo. Eso sí, hay que tener cuidado con los piratas. Pero solo son unos bacalaos. Simplemente, que no te agarren distraído.

Bill está maravillado con todo lo que ve. Sonríe ante la perspectiva de no tener que crecer jamás, de no tener más responsabilidades.

-Ven, te mostraré la guarida.

Sigue a Peter hasta el bosque y van esquivando los árboles. Campanita va volando con ellos. Los adelanta y vuelva para atrás, da vueltas a su alrededor y los baña en polvo.

Llegan hasta el mismísimo corazón del bosque, donde hay un gran árbol. Entre las raíces hay un hoyo. Frenan a su lado.

-Primero el invitado-otorga Peter.

Bill mira el agujero sin mucha convicción. Solo se ve oscuridad. Debe de ser muy profundo. Va a decirle que mejor no, cuando Peter le da un empujón en la espalda y hace que sus pies resbalen. El niño se ríe mientras Bill caer, primero aterrorizado y luego con emoción, al darse cuenta de que es un tobogán.

Cae sobre un montón de hojas secas. Y algo cae arriba de él. Cree que es Peter, que se tiró detrás, pero luego nota que no es una, sino muchas personas. Diminutas personas. Niños de cuatro a nueve años. Y debe haber unos diez. Todos le gritan y lo abrazan y paran en seco cuando se dan cuenta que no es Peter.

-¡Intruso!-grita un pequeño niño rubio, levantando sus puños como si estuviese dispuesto a pelear con él.

-¡No es un intruso!-exclama Peter. Baja por el tobogán pero, antes de caer en las hojas secas, vuelve a sentarse en el aire-. Es un amigo. ¡Les presentó a…!

-Bill-dice él.

-¡Bill, el nuevo niño perdido!

Todos los niños que se encuentran en la guarida comienzan a festejar y gritar. Aplauden y lo felicitan. Bill agradece sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-¿Qué haremos hoy, Peter?-pregunta un niño de unos seis años, cuando el alboroto finaliza.

-Creo que Bill debería elegir-sugiere él-. ¿Qué quieres hacer, Bill? ¿Pelear con piratas? ¿Robarle a los indios? ¿Molestar a las sirenas? ¿Escon…?

-¡¿Sirenas?!-lo interrumpe Bill-. ¿Cómo van a molestar a las sirenas? ¡Cuando se enfurecen dan miedo!

Bill lo había visto en su libro _Criaturas semi humanas para niños: cómo enseñarle a tu hijo a conocerlas y respetarlas_.

Los niños perdidos sueltan largas carcajadas y se desternillan de risa. Hasta Campanita se ríe, y Bill entiende entonces por qué la llaman así.

-No sé con qué clase de sirenas te juntas, Bill, pero las de aquí son muy tontas-afirma Peter.

-Sí, se pasan todo el día peinándose-dice un niño con una sonrisa burlona.

-Y mirando su reflejo en el agua-agrega otro.

-Y una-interviene el niño rubio que antes había alzado sus puños a Bill- ¡intentó besar a Peter!-hace un gesto de asco, al igual que el resto de los niños.

-Vamos, Bill, tienes que conocerlas. ¡Adelante, niños perdidos!-exclama Peter, y sube volando por el tobogán. Bill trata de seguirlo, pero al parecer el efecto del polvo de hada de ha terminado. Ve cómo el resto de los niños trepa por unas cuerdas que cuelgan del techo. Los imita. Una vez arriba, se sostiene de las raíces y sale entre ellas. Se encamina con todo el grupo por el bosque.

Caminan hasta una orilla, cerca de una pequeña montaña desde donde cae una larga cascada. Allí, en medio de un río, se encuentra el grupo de las niñas más lindas que ha visto en su vida. Están sentadas sobre unas rocas y, en lugar de piernas, tienen unas preciosas aletas, largas y de distintos colores.

Se fija, especialmente, en una sirena de pelo casi dorado. El sol arranca destellos brillantes de su cabello. Es, sin lugar a dudas, la más hermosa de todas. Su boca se va secando a medida que la observa.

-Niñas-dice Peter, en un tono que deja entrever el asco. Todos los niños perdidos hacen un coro de _puaj_-. ¿Lo ves, Bill? Una de las muchas ventajas que tiene no crecer jamás, es que no nos tendremos que casar con unas criaturas tan asquerosas como las niñas nunca.

Bill nota que en la voz de Peter hay un deje de tristeza. Tal vez, había estado enamorado, en un tiempo muy lejano. Pero a Bill no se le hacen asquerosas las niñas –está viendo a una muy preciosa en ese momento- y le gusta la idea de que se casará con una algún día –quizá una que tenga el pelo tan dorado como aquella, y la sonrisa tan bonita, y los movimientos tan suaves-.

-¿Qué les haremos, Peter?-pregunta un niño perdido.

-Robarles sus peines-sugiere uno.

-Tirarles cocos-propone otro.

-Empaparlas-suelta Bill. Todos lo miran. Él tiene la vista fija en una piedra que hay en la cima de la montaña. Peter sonríe al entender sus intenciones.

-Perfecto-acepta-. Bill, Campanita, vengan conmigo. Niños perdidos, esperen aquí y disfruten del show.

Campanita vuelve a bañar a Bill en polvo de hada. La sensación de volar es esta vez mejor que la anterior. Llegan a la cima y se paran junto a la piedra.

-Campanita-dice Peter-, necesito que llenes la piedra de tu polvo-pide.

El hada comienza a hacerlo. Bill aprovecha el momento para preguntarle a Peter algo que lo carcome.

-Oye, Peter-lo llama-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Cómo es que… que los soportas?-suelta por fin-. A todos los niños, me refiero. Son tantos, y tan pequeños…

-Bueno-Peter parece pensarlo por unos segundos-. Son como unos hermanos pequeños. A veces son un poco molestos-admite-. Pero yo soy el mayor aquí. Debo protegerlos. De los piratas, de todos los peligros que hay en la isla. Y ahora, tú eres parte de ellos. Eres nuestro nuevo hermano.

Bill se queda pensando en sus palabras.

La piedra cae y las sirenas se empapan. Todas bufan y dicen palabras que la madre de Bill jamás permitiría –_a menos que las dijese ella_-. Excepto la sirena de cabello dorado que, empapada, comienza a reír. Bill la mira maravillado. Siente algo en el estómago al escuchar su risa.

Pasan horas yendo de un lado para el otro. Vuelan rozando el arcoíris y van a comer con los indios. Bailan en un lado y en el otro. Les rompen las velas del barco a los piratas e interrumpen el baño del Capitán Garfio. Son momentos muy entretenidos para Bill, jamás se ha divertido tanto. Pero las palabras de Peter junto a la piedra aún resuenan en su cabeza.

Deciden irse a dormir, para poder hacer luego la búsqueda del tesoro. Bill se acerca a Peter, que va recorriendo todas las camas, fijándose que todos estén cómodos y bien tapados.

-Peter, tengo que volver a casa-susurra.

Él lo mira sin entender.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Estás en casa-señala a su alrededor.

-Me refiero a mi hogar, con mi familia-explica. Peter frunce el entrecejo.

-Creí que no querías crecer, como yo. Creí que te habían desplazado de tu familia, como a ellos-observa al resto de los niños perdidos.

-Sí, yo también-trata de explicarse Bill-. Pero eso que dijiste… Yo también tengo hermanos pequeños, ¿sabes? Yo también soy el mayor allí. Debería ir a cuidarlos… ¿no crees?

Peter Pan sonríe.

-Si es lo que tú quieres.

Extiende su mano y Bill vuelve a tomarla.

-¡Campanita!-la llama Peter una vez más. Y por tercera vez, el hada llena a Bill de polvo.

Salen los tres del árbol y vuelan sobre el boque y el mar, sobre las sirenas y los piratas. Vuelan en dirección al sol y, al llegar, Bill experimenta de nuevo la sensación de estirarse hasta el infinito. Ve a sus pies el campo verde, con el resplandor rojizo del amanecer. Su casa aparece a lo lejos, con toda su altura y torcida hacia un lado. Vuelan hasta su ventana.

-Acuéstate. Has llegado a tu hogar-le dice Peter. Bill le hace caso. Peter lo tapa antes de despedirse con una sonrisa-. Siempre serás bienvenido en Nunca Jamás.

-Muchas gracias, Peter Pan. Y también a ti, Campanita-añade hacia la diminuta hada-. Espero que cuides bien a tus niños perdidos.

-Y tú a los tuyos-responde Peter, antes de salir por la ventana.

Bill cierra los ojos.

No sabe si llegó a dormirse. De repente escucha un ruido que lo sobresalta y abre los ojos.

Su madre ha abierto la puerta de su habitación. Lleva en brazos a la pequeña Ginevra.

-Es hora de levantarse, Bill querido-dice Molly-. El desayuno te está esperando.

Bill sonríe y se levanta de un salto. Se acerca a su madre y la besa en la mejilla. No requiere mucho esfuerzo, ya está casi de su altura. Luego observa a su hermana.

-Jamás dejaré que un pirata te haga daño. Ni nadie-promete.

Se inclina y deja un beso en su frente antes de dirigirse a la cocina, donde lo espera el desayuno que su madre ha preparado especialmente para él.

* * *

**Palabras: 2.558**

**N/A:**

El Bill de diez años me da mucha ternura. Espero que se entienda el hecho de que -lo aclaro por las dudas- Bill nunca sabrá si fue real o no. O bueno, él si lo sabe, pero nosotros no.

Voy a decir que estuve a punto de hacer una "segunda parte" situada en la Batalla de Hogwarts, cuando Fred muere y Bill se da cuenta de que no pudo proteger a todos sus niños perdidos... Pero creo que lloraría y prefiero no hacerlo.

Eso es todo.

Si lo leyeron, muchas gracias. Me gustaría que dejasen un comentario con sugerencias o para dar su opinión o solo para avisarme que lo leyeron.

Saludos desde este rincón del mundo,

Ceci.


End file.
